The Fated Strays
by Thatrandomwriterdude
Summary: Six friends navigate their way through life. Fighting the enemies the face outside themselves, and the demons they face within.
1. Prologue

The Forest was quiet with few noises interrupting the silence. A spider prepared a struggling cricket for later consumption; a rabbit slowly scampered through the forest; and a couple of small birds chirped quietly to each other. The quiet was broken by heavy footsteps upon the grass; as a lone shinobi was chased by three white skinned foes wearing similar cloaks. The Shinobi was chased into a small meadow as one of his pursuers threw several Shurikens at him. Ichirou Dodged to the side as three White Zetsu bore down on him. Ichirou was more of a duelist and he knew that three would be trouble for him. So he decided to make some space for himself. Ichirou used his Freezing Touch technique though his feet; freezing the ground as he ran to hamper their pursuit. Two of the Zetsu slipped and fell on the ice as they chased after him, and the third used them as stepping stones to close the gap. The Zetsu leapt at Ichirou with a kunai aimed at Ichirou's back. But, Ichirou quickly spun around dodging the attack, and stabbing through the White Zetsu. Ichirou watched as his Freezing Touch did it's work as the White Zetsu slowly froze. The White Zetsu attempted one last strike as he was being frozen over, however Ichirou was able to dodge it easily. Since, The Zetsu's movements were slowed so drastically. The Zetsu Sneered and was about to say something before his throat froze solid. Ichirou watched as Ice closed around the Zetsu's face, and a tinge of fear danced in their eyes before they were frozen solid. No sooner had the Zetsu frozen solid than the second Zetsu broke through the corpse thrusting a kunai for Ichirou's heart. Ichirou rolled backward dodging the kunai and kicking it into the air. Out of the corner of his eye Ichirou noticed four more White Zetsu coming From the edge of the clearing. Ichirou saw the third Zetsu Leap into the air drawing a kunai and throwing it down at Ichirou. At the Same time the second Zetsu threw a kunai with a lit paper bomb at Ichirou. Ichirou quickly drew a kunai of his own Using his Freezing Touch to cool it drastically as he threw it at the paper bomb. Ichirou's kunai hit the paper bomb extinguishing it and firmly planting itself between the second Zetsu's eyes. Ichirou did his best to dodge the two incoming kunai but He wasn't quick enough to dodge the Kunai from in front of him. It sped by grazing his shoulder; While the second kunai harmlessly hit the ground. Ichirou looked up in time to see the third Zetsu descending upon him with kunai patiently gleaming in the moonlight. He pulled back just in time to dodge the downward strike from the Zetsu. The Zetsu then swung quickly up towards Ichirou's throat, but Ichirou pivoted his blade to deflect his opponents attack. Ichirou also channeled Freezing Touch, and began freeze over the kunai. Ichirou could hear footsteps quickly approaching from behind Ichirou, and he saw two Zetsu quickly approaching from in front of him. The third Zetsu Smiled at Ichirou and said, "Looks like it's game o…" He never finished his sentence. A kunai embedded itself in the Zetsu's head. Ichirou saw a note attached to the kunai with a single word on it "Duck". Ichirou Immediately dropped to the ground as a flashing blade flew by Ichirou and decapitated the two Zetsu who had been coming from in front of Ichirou. Ichirou rose looking behind him to see two more Zetsu. One had a kunai in the back of it's head and the other had it's head removed from it's shoulders. Looking over to his friend Ichirou said, "I had that handled."

Ichirou's friend Hiroshi stood tall with a cloak just like Ichirou's. He had an Anbu Katana, and an amused smirk plastered on his face. Hiroshi let out a little laugh, "Well I'm sorry for stealing your thunder, and I told you those notes would be useful"

Ichirou smiled and replied, "Yeah, it only took five years for them to find a use." Ichirou then knelt to examine one of the Zetsu's wearing uniforms in hopes of figuring out what their goal was.

Hiroshi began to talk to himself saying,"Thanks Hiroshi; you saved my life Hiroshi; you really came in the nick of time, Hiroshi. Whatever, can I do to repay you."

"Thank you, Hiroshi." Ichirou said interrupting Hiroshi's Tirade. "If you hadn't showed up when you did I would be dead right now." Hiroshi stood there for a moment. Ichirou didn't often admit he needed anyone for anything, and he assumed his appreciation had caught Hiroshi off-guard. Hiroshi was finally about to reply when Ichirou interrupted him again, "Take a couple steps to the left."

Without hesitation Hiroshi did as Ichirou said; just as the kunai, Ichirou had kicked, finally hit the earth where he had just been standing. Hiroshi looked at the kunai for a moment startled and then said, "I knew that was there."

Ichirou laughed, "Of course you did."

Hiroshi walked over to look at the Zetsu and asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I think they were…" Ichirou was interrupted as several explosions came from the nearby forest and Akio and Ami came leaping from its depths. They spun through the air in the Allied Shinobi Forces cloaks and landed near Ichirou and Hiroshi. And around 20 Zetsu burst through the forest.

Hiroshi Squared his feet and quickly used one hand to sign Crystal Ice Mirrors. To begin forming a mirror on the ground 10 feet in front of him while saying, "I see you guys brought friends."

"We didn't want to hog all the fun" Ami said mischievously

"Any targets for me?" Ichirou asked calmly.

"None that I could see just a bunch of these tree freaks" Akio quickly replied.

"Well rhen let's get this party started" Hiroshi said smiling and stepping forward.

Suddenly a bright light shone from above and they looked up to see The moon replaced with a strange eye looking down on them.

—

Ichirou woke up to a rap tap tap on his door, and Hiroshi calling from the other side.

"Hey sleepyhead get your butt out of bed it's morning"

Ichirou got up rubbing his eyes. Another dream about the war, and… lost friends. Hiroshi continued to monologue at Ichirou through the door but Ichirou tuned him out while he got ready for the morning… at least he tried to. Ichirou rolled out of bed and walked over to the shower.

"So Yuuto has been making a lot of progress He has been able to move quickly in fights without breaking his legs. So progress, right? Anyway…"

Ichirou turned on the shower and the noise muffled Hiroshi's talking. Ichirou let his mind warm up as he took his shower. Once he finished he got out and began to dry off. As he heard Hiroshi still talking,

"And then, of course, there is Shun. You know if I had as much talent at her age I might be the Mizukage… but, she's distracted because of well… You know.

Ichirou finished getting dressed, got all his gear ready and opened the door when he realized that he had successfully tuned out Hiroshi. Hiroshi was standing there… still talking.

Hiroshi's eyes lit up "Oh there you are! I wasn't sure if you went back to sleep again."

Ichirou walked past him without a word; as he began walking towards where he was gonna meet his students.

Hiroshi hurriedly caught up to his side him still going on about his students, "Katashi has been doing well as a of late though… at least as far as tests go. But, he's still wound so tight that I'm afraid any second he's gonna snap."

"Being wound tight isn't such a bad thing. It helps you see things coming." Ichirou said looking over to Hiroshi who had been walking in step with him .

Hiroshi rolled his eyes, "Of course, 'you' would think that, but I don't want my students to turn into paranoid hermits. And we both know being wound up doesn't stop things from blindsiding you."

Ichirou Stayed silent feeling a slight pain in his chest at Hiroshi's last remark.

"Sorry… Anyway are you ready for the mission tomorrow?" Hiroshi asked quietly.

"As ready as I'm gonna be. Our last time out didn't go so well. I just need Masaru to stop being so reckless." Ichirou said walking up to a nearby railing. Just as he said it; he saw Masaru finishing his morning run. Masaru then made his way up some stairs nearby them and jogged casually without a word to the team's training grounds. Ichirou waited until he was out of earshot to continue, "He keeps rolling the dice with death, and one day it's gonna catch up with him. If he doesn't learn to ease up."

Hiroshi leaned on the railing "Well he has a lot to prove… they all do." They both stayed there silent for a minute just thinking. In all reality they were very similar to Ichirou and his friends when they were their age… No, they were had even more to prove than Ichirou did at his age. Hiroshi then broke the silence loudly saying, "Well, we better get going! We only have one day before the mission." And with that Hiroshi walked off towards the training grounds leaving Ichirou alone.

Ichirou stood alone looking out at the town as the sun slowly rose over it. Only one day before they were out there again. Ichirou knw it was only a simple C ranked mission, but somehow Ichirou couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go very wrong… Maybe Hiroshi was right. Perhaps he was being paranoid, and he just needed to relax. Ichirou pushed his concerns to the back of his mind and turned walking towards the training grounds. After what had happened their last time out the village had decided to send them on an easy mission to make up for it. So there was nothing to worry about… right? Ichirou shook his head he was over thinking this. It just was a easy mission to make up for the last fiasco and nothing more. "Nothing bad is gonna happen" he told himself reassuringly.

…He was wrong


	2. Chapter 1

Masato stood waiting in the field. He was holding a picnic basket that was released the smell of freshly prepared food. Flowers were blooming everywhere. Masato happily carried the basket with both hands. Then He saw his parents smiling at him. They began to wave… Then the dark figure appeared behind them. As it stood; a shadow began to grow from the horizon. It walked towards Masato's parents. He began to yell and scream desperately trying to warn them of the impending danger, but they just continued to wave blissfully unaware. As the figure walked through the field the flowers died and a dark shadow followed it blocking out the light. Masato wanted to run to them to stop this from happening, but his legs wouldn't move as he felt the cold touch of fear run through his body. The killer grew a mouth full of gleaming fangs and two bright red eyes as it walked behind Masato's parents. As the killer stood behind Masato's parents its mouth spread into wide smile, and it decapitated Masato's parents. Their blood spewed all over Masato and his picnic basket. His parents' heads rolled to his feet lying there looking up at him. Masato's eyes filled with tears and he dropped the basket at his side while he fell to the ground crying. He knelt there sobbing until his despair was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Masato why are you crying?"

Masato slowed his tears and tried to replied, but his mother continued.

"Don't you love us?"

"It's not about whether he loves us… it's that he is weak." Masato's father said while staring into his eyes with compassion.

"He's not weak. He just needs to find his strength" his mother said looking hopefully at him. "One day you'll find your strength."

"There is nothing wrong with being weak Masato. Just remember to run until you can find someone who can help you." His father said with concern written all over his face.

Masato noticed the grass and flowers around him began to die; the food in his picnic basket let out the smell of rotted food; and the killer stood in front of Masato.

"Kill him" his mother yelled worriedly.

"Run Masato!" His father yelled with a sense of urgency.

Masato pulled a knife from the basket, and stood up pointing at the killer. The tears were still streaming down his face, but he set his jaw and stared down the killer.

The killer let out a sickening laugh and swung it's sword with absurd speed struck Masato's forearm leaving nothing but red mist.

Masato fell back lying there in terror as he felt fears cold touch return.

The Killer began walking towards him again.

"Get up Masato you can still win!" His mother said.

"Run Masato he is going to kill you!" His father warned.

But Masato couldn't. He couldn't fight, and he couldn't run. All he could do was lie there in terror. As the Killer knelt beside him grabbing his throat and pulling him close. He stared into the killers glowing red eyes for a moment. They were Terrifying full of malice and pride. Then in a split second it's jaw snapped open as it brought them down on Masato's head.

Then Masato woke up. He was breathing heavily and sweating all over. The nightmares were getting worse. Masato got out of bed. Still coping with the nightmare. He looked over to the picture on his end table. It was a picture of him and his parents, Akio and Ami Takeshi. He could feel a cold pain in his chest as he thought about them

A knock came from his door "Masato are you up yet?" It was Hibiki checking up on him again. She was always checking up on him. She was always really kind and considerate like that.

"Yeah I'll be out in about five or ten minutes" Masato replied. He got up to get ready for the day as he thought to himself that he couldn't lose anyone ever again. He needed to find the person who killed his parents and make sure they never hurt anyone again. He would train so when the day came; So he could protect the ones that he loved.

—

Masaru fell on his back with and slid a few feet before stopping. He took his time getting back up. Next time he wouldn't commit to the punch so much.

"How's the view down there" Shun said looking down at Masaru with a small smile.

"It's pretty nice. You should try it sometime." Masaru replied.

"Who knows maybe I will some day… you know when someone actually wins one of our fights" Shun said with a sly smile.

Masaru quickly leaned back and used his hands to throw himself onto his feet. "Well I suppose we'll have to remedy that then" Masaru said assuming his fighting stance.

Shun assumed her own stance as she said "Dream on."

Masaru then began to focus on the coming bout. Shun was a clever fighter. She was patient always looking for you to put yourself in a compromising position. She was also cunningly able to make herself look vulnerable; so you would come in for a finishing blow and spring her trap. Masaru's train of thought was interrupted as Shun came in with her first punch which landed lightly on Masaru's nose before retracting to evade Masaru's late block.

"Stay in the moment Masaru leave strategy to those of us that are good at it" Shun said half jokingly and half seriously.

She was right he was a instinctual fighter not some master of strategy. And with that he lunged at Shun with his right fist. As she easily deflected it; he followed it up with a roundhouse kick at her head. She ducked under the kick and caught his other legs follow up downward kick rather than stop the kick she redirected it send Masaru's face flying toward the ground. He put his hands out to stop himself from face-planting. As he touched the ground he tried to use his momentum spin himself while twisting his leg in hopes of freeing himself from her hold. When he felt his leg slip from Shun's grasp he launched himself away from Shun and slid across the grass,but she wasn't there. Suddenly Masaru's legs were swept out from under him. And he was falling again. Masaru tried to turn himself around and catch himself, but as he did Shun came down with a heavy kick slamming him into the ground… hard. Masaru decided to spend a moment on the ground thinking about what went wrong. When he spun to release his foot from her she hadn't lost her grip. She had let go and been waiting for him when he landed. He should have seen it coming. Of course he wouldn't be able to free himself from her grip so easily.

"You okay?" Shun asked with concern.

"Yeah I was just enjoying lying on the dirt for a moment" Masaru said doing his best to hide his frustration.

"Ready to go again?" Shun asked with a look that said she saw right through him.

Masaru got to his feet, forced a smile, and said, "I'm always ready."

As he was about to square off again he saw Masato and Hibiki walking toward them.

"How's you guys' training going?" Masato asked.

"You know the usual. I spend all day eating dirt." Masaru said trying to hide his frustration with humor. As he looked back to Shun he saw mild concern on her face.

Masato, shrugged and kept walking with Hibiki following alongside him.

"Well we'll leave you to it. We are gonna do some duo training as well. You two have fun." Masato said as they walked away.

Hibiki drew closer to Masato and whispered just loud enough for Masaru, "Are we doing more shadow control training today?"

Masato said something back to her, but they were too far away at that point for Masaru to hear what it was.

"Those two are so cute. When do you think they'll finally come clean about how they feel?" Shun said once they were out of earshot.

Masaru looked at her raising an eyebrow and said, "You're one to talk."

Shun looked at him surprised and feebly tried to hide her discomfort as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. And just as a reminder you already talked with me about it so there is no point in feigning ignorance. Masaru said amused by her embarrassment.

Shun looked at him flustered and asked, "Anyways shall we continue training?"

Masaru returned to his ready position as he felt the amusement fade and replied, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Shun shot forward like a bullet and fired a quick punch into Masaru's gut. When Masaru tried to retaliate with a punch she dodged it and kicked at the back of his right knee. Masaru stumbled forward and took a heavy kick to his back almost sending him to the dirt again. But Masaru used his hands to catch himself as he began to launch himself back to his feet. This time he made sure to keep an eye on Shun. She was already moving around him; So she moved past him, and making her way to the place he was likely to land. Masaru vaulted towards her spinning in the air to deliver a roundhouse kick. Which she quickly ducked under as he flew past her. Masaru landed and spun around in time to see a kick connect with his face sending him stumbling back. Masaru's vision blurred and from the kick; clearing just time to see Shun flying at him with a heavy kick that would lay him out. Instinctively he felt his muscles tense up before he could stop it. When Shun's kick connected with him it stopped awkwardly as if it had connected with a brick wall, and she fell to the ground heavily. Masaru quickly went over to help her up.

"You okay?" He said with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine… I was just expecting you to fall over and not be… a concrete wall." Shun said dazed.

Masaru helped her up, and dusted her off while saying, "sorry I just lost control for a moment."

"It's fine. You're the one who wanted to train with a handicap anyways." Shun said as she looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "I've already told you that we can do some training with you using your strength any time you want."

"I know… it's just that I won't be able to rely on that. If I'm fighting someone stronger than I am." Masaru said While looking off into the clouds.

"We'd first have to meet someone like that." Shun said with a chuckle.

"They're out there and some of them work with the 'Way of the Shinobi'" Masaru said feeling anger rise in his chest as he said their name. As Masaru looked into the distance he saw Yuuto bundled up as always with his hooded jacket covering him from the elements he also wore gloves and pants that covered all of his skin. Looking back to Shun Masaru asked, "So when are you planning on telling him you're in love with him?"

Shun bristled saying, "Masaru, I told you not to leave it alone"

Undeterred Masaru continued, "Well I obviously don't listen to terrible ideas. So…when?"

"When I'm ready" Shun said narrowing her eyes.

Masaru breathed in saying, "okay then" He then looked over to Yuuto who was walking in the distance yelling, "Hey Yuuto"

Shun's eyes went wide with surprise and she angrily whispered, "Don't you dare!"

Masaru ignored her and continued to yell at Yuuto who had now stopped and looked over at the two of them. "They are going to be doing some explosive testing on the north-east side of town. So, stay clear of that area."

Masaru could see Yuuto nod and say something, but it was too quiet to be heard from across the field. So Instead, Yuuto raised his hand in thanks as he went on his way.

Shun sighed in relief and relaxed saying, "Thanks, I thought you were going to…"

"… Out a friend of something they told me in private?" Masaru interrupted her and looked at her with feigned disappointment. "You think too little of me."

Shun laughed, "So you wanna continue training?"

"No, that's enough for today. Why don't you go catch up with Yuuto and see if he could use help." Masaru said knowing that's where she wanted to go.

Shun blushed and replied, "Uh sure I'll go see if he needs help with any of his tests or something." As she turned to leave a smile grew across her face.

"Shun" Masaru called after her as she left. Shun turned around looking at him still smiling. "Life doesn't last forever. We could go on our mission tomorrow, and some of us not come back."

A uneasy look came over Shun's face as she replied, "Why are you telling me this?"

Looking back over to Yuuto who was now leaving their sight Masaru said. "Because you have something you need to say, and time won't wait forever. Tomorrow everything could be gone including…him."

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy." Shun said obviously not pleased by what he said.

Looking back to her Masaru continued, "I'm just saying. This game you're trying to play might feel comfortable, but trust me when I say if you care about someone. You don't want to leave something like that unspoken when they're gone." Masaru paused and watched as a look of uncertainty came over Shun's face. "Never mind, just go have fun. If you keep waiting around he'll disappear into the city again."

Concern came over Shun's face as she turned and ran after Yuuto. After she was halfway across the field she turned her head and yelled back at Masaru, "I'll see you later, Masaru. Try to make lunch this time!" And then she sprinted after Yuuto.

Masaru chuckled to himself, "Those crazy kids." He let his mind wander for a moment when he was like them… No there was nothing there for him. Nothing but pain. He needed to focus on moving forward. The past didn't matter. Only the future. He started walking towards his next training. He would move forward and be a different person than "him", a better person. Even if it killed him.

—

Yuuto took another step feeling the pain shoot through his leg. The pain was sharp as if a bunch small pointed objects were stabbing into his foot, and then wormed their way up his leg. He took his next step feeling the air slowly enter his lungs. He felt it biting his lungs as he kept on walking. Yuuto noticed that the sun was coming out of the clouds. So he moved closer to a building; so he could stay in it's shade. He didn't want to get sunburned again. It was a warm day as well. He could feel the heat burning through his jacket and hitting his skin. The black jacket did make the hot day worse, but the protection it offered from the elements made it worth it. Yuuto clenched his jaw as a sharp pain shot from his foot all the way through his body. He kept walking though; because he already knew what it was. It was a pebble; after all it was far from the first time he had stepped on one. The pain began to numb as he picked up his foot and move it away from the pebble. Yuuto then continued walking turning his gaze downward; So that he could better avoid any future pebbles. Yuuto then continued walking. He just needed to focus on putting one foot in front of the other The pain would always be there. He would have time to study and think when he got to the lab later. But for now, he needed focus on moving forward; and putting one foot in front of the other. Just then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Unlike the pain he usually felt with contact. There was a tenderness and care to the touch. It was Shun. He turned and looked into her blue eyes. He saw her looking at him the same way she always did, and in a moment none of the pain hurt quite as much.

Shun spoke in a quiet voice. It was loud enough for him to hear her perfectly, yet quiet enough so that it wouldn't hurt his ears. "Hey there, How's today going."

"It's been good mostly" As Yuuto spoke it felt as if a bunch of small blades were cutting at his vocal chords. "although I did slip in the shower. And I now have a bruise on my right side." Why did he bring up the shower of all things.

A concerned look descended on her face as she asked, "is there anything I can do."

Great, Yuuto thought to himself. Now you made her worry. Yuuto looked at her and tried to reassure her by saying, "No I'm fine. I just need to get to the lab. So I can prepare for tomorrow."

Shun let a delicate smile spread across her face as she walked past him and knelt down saying, "Come on I'll give you a ride"

Yuuto looked at her for a moments before coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He felt her put her hands under his thighs as she rose to give him a piggyback ride.

"You good?" Shun asked softly

"Yeah" Yuuto answered quietly

And with that Shun started to move. She moved quickly, but she was very careful to stay in the shadows. She was very careful to make sure that she didn't oscillate much; so that it wouldn't be painful for Yuuto… She was very kind to him.

"Thanks for doing this" Yuuto said to her as she carried him.

"No problem, After all what are friends for?" Shun said cheerily.

She liked to call them that a lot, friends. For a moment Yuuto's mind wandered down that rabbit trail before he decided that It didn't matter. As they moved along some other young shinobi saw them and some of them released a snicker. Usually this would bother Yuuto. He had often been a curiosity to other people. But at that moment Yuuto was more interested in Shun. Yuuto felt Shun tense up after the snickers. So he leaned a little closer and held onto her a little tighter. This seemed to help, because he felt her relax again as they kept going. The rest of the journey across town was uneventful as they continued on in silence.

When they arrived at the lab Shun knelt again so Yuuto could get down. Yuuto Got off and walked around to the door.

"Do you need anything else?" Shun asked.

Yuuto considered the question as he started walking on the hard ground again. "Yeah come in so I can see how Gorudengan is doing.

Then Yuuto opened the door and flipped on the light as he entered the small apartment his friends called "the lab". It was an ominous name for what was basically a study room. For the most part Hibiki and himself were the only ones who used it. He looked around while he walked over to his desk. Hibiki wasn't here it seemed. She was probably still training with Masato. Yuuto went around his desk and sat in his chair. It was a very comfortable chair. Which for him meant it wasn't painful to sit in. Shun pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of the desk her golden hair glimmering in the fluorescent light.

"So have you been having any problems with the Gorudengan? Any unexpected side effects that I don't know about." Yuuto asked as he flipped open his notebook on the Gorudengan. Once he had found his notes on the Shun he looked back up at her.

"There isn't really anything to report. It has been performing wonderfully." Shun said as her irises and pupils were replaced with a brilliant gold. "It has been helpful how it lets me see how the chakra flows through peoples body when they use techniques. I've already copied several techniques because of that."

"That and your photographic memory" Yuuto piped in.

"Well sure that helps too" She said with a smile.

"What about side effects" Yuuto asked.

"As far as I can tell there are none. Although I would be able to give you a more accurate answer if you told me what else this eye was capable." Shun said suspiciously.

"I would if I knew what it was" Yuuto wasn't lying. He had deduced that the Gorudengan could do more than Shun or him were capable of utilizing, but he had yet to figure out what that was. However he did understand where her skepticism was coming from. He had recently decided to "protect her from the truth" and since then she had started to question certain things he told her.

She looked at him skeptically and said, "alright." There was an awkward silence, and then Shun said. "Anyway I'll get out of your hair so you can get back to your work.

Yuuto wasn't sure what to say, "You're not in the way at all. You can stay if you want."

Shun shook her head, "No, I better head out. I have other things I need to do before tomorrow. I'll see you at lunch." And with that she was out the door.

Leaving Yuuto there alone as he murmured to the empty room "Alright, see you there."

Yuuto sat there thinking about how he could fix this situation. How could earn her trust again? But the truth was there was nothing he could do… Nothing beside making sure he never did it again. And trying to find ways to make up for it every day. But no matter how hard his mind raced no answer seemed good enough. So he sat there spinning his wheels. Hoping she could one day forgive him.

—

Hibiki's mind raced as Masato stood there awkwardly. What was she supposed to do? Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Masato began to mumble embarrassedly, "Sorry, I was just caught in the moment. I saw you standing there, and I…"

Hibiki interrupted him by throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "I love you too." She felt him go tense up under her embrace for a moment. Before he relaxed and hugged her back. Hibiki felt warmth fill her heart as he held her tightly.

Masato laughed, "For a second I thought you didn't feel the same way."

Hibiki giggled, "Well I do."

After a few seconds he pulled away from her smiling, "We should get going or we're gonna be really late for lunch.

Hibiki nodded at him still glowing. He took her hand in his and they began walking towards the ramen shop. They rushed along the streets still hand in hand, and ran up to the Mr. Tsukahara's Ramen shop. It was small old fashioned Ramen shops that was never very busy, and most importantly it was right next to "The Lab" as Katashi had named it. Hibiki saw Shun sitting alone eating some Raman.

"Hey there, Shun" Masato called out as they walked up to her.

Shun looked over with somber look on her face and said, "hi guys"

"Everything okay?" Masato asked.

"Yeah, every-thing's fine" Shun said straightening up and forcing an obviously fake smile.

Masato looked over to Mr. Tsukahara and asked, "How about you how has your day been going?"

was an older gentleman in his late fifties. He had a receding hairline with gray working its way into his black hair. He was wearing a green apron over a yellow shirt and black pants. He had two clever brown eyes that lay behind his glasses. looked away from Shun with a look on his face saying he didn't believe her either.

Mr. Tsukahara smiled and said, "Well I got plenty of business this morning just before dawn. That Masaru sure can pack it away."

Hibiki Thought to herself of the time Masaru entered a food eating competition. He shouldn't have stood a chance on account of his lean frame, but he kept eating long past everyone else. Until the cooks realized he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Hibiki remembered asking Masaru how he ate so much, and he told her, "I had a really intense workout beforehand."

"Yeah he spends most of the money he makes on food." Masato said with a chuckle.

Shun went back to slowly eating her ramen while they talked.

Masato moved past Hibiki and sat down next to Shun and ordered some ramen, "Could I have the usual, Mr. Tsukahara?"

Hibiki sat down on the other side of Masato saying, "I'd like my usual as well."

Masato looked over to Shun and asked, "So, how did the rest of you're training with Masaru go?"

"It was fine" Shun said still blue.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments until Masato and Hibiki's Ramen arrived.

When It arrived Hibiki started picking out the corn and eating it first. She was very meticulous about it as well. She would move aside other ingredients, and search through the ramen to make sure she got all of the corn. Once she finished the corn she moved onto the next vegetable and did the same . After she finished the vegetables. she move onto the meats, and finished with the different kinds of noodles and the broth. When she was done she put down her chopsticks, and looked over to see Masato leaning on his hand as he stared at her.

He had a small smile on his face as he said, "You're so cute."

Hibiki felt a warmth flood her cheeks as she stammered embarrassedly, "Uhhh Thank you."

Masato laughed as a his beautiful smile spread across his face. She loved to see that smile. It hurt to think about how rarely she was able to see it. Just seeing it for a moment was enough for her to feel a smile settle on her face as well.

"What's up with you two?" Shun asked.

Masato turned around to Shun with his smile still on his face. Then he said, "I told Hibiki that I love her today, and she told me that she loves me too."

Shun's eyes went wide and a conflicted look settled on her face as she said unenthusiastically, "Wow, that's great."

Masato's voice changed from joy to concern as he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shun looked like she was trying to force a smile, but she wasn't able to heave one onto her face.

Hibiki felt sad as she saw her friend in pain. Before she met all of them, even Katashi; She had been alone with no one who cared about her. They wanted nothing to do with her. Then she met them, and they were outcasts just like her. People who society didn't want for one reason or another. Well except Shun and Katashi. People didn't seem to have a problem with them. Except for their choice of friends. As they were talking Masato came jogging up. He was sweating a great deal; however, he only seemed to be running at a light jog. Which meant he must he had probably just finished some strength training.

Masaru grinned as he jogged up saying, "Hi guys how are you doing? Hey old man! Is my ramen ready?"

let a broad smile stretch across his face as Masaru came running up. "You're late, It has been ready for a good ten minutes." Mr. Tsukahara said playfully ribbing Masaru.

Masaru sat down heavily on the other side of Shun as he replied, "Well sorry, but I decided to train a little extra today." Then Masaru looked around and asked, "Where is Yuuto? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Hibiki had forgotten about Yuuto. He was so quiet he would often fade into the background. She looked over in the direction of the Lab… As Katashi had so 'affectionately' called it. However, Yuuto was no where to be seen.

"He must have lost track of the time or something. I'll go take him his ramen." Masaru said already getting up from his seat to Mr. Tsukahara's dismay.

Masato quickly got up saying, "Sit down. You just got here, and Hibiki and I are already done. We can bring him his lunch. Besides we have to head over there anyways."

Masaru sat back down tiredly and nodded his head in thanks.

Then Masato turned and started walking in the direction of the lab as Mr. Tsukahara stood there looking confused and holding Yuuto's ramen. Hibiki smiled and rose to her feet. She took the ramen from Mr. Tsukahara; who chuckled shaking his head as he handed her the ramen. Hibiki then turned and followed after Masato. About halfway to the lab(which was right across the street) Masato stopped and turned around suddenly with a look of dismay. Which was followed by relief as he saw Hibiki holding the Ramen.

Masato scratched his head while saying, "Thanks, I guess I forgot it."

Hibiki Smiled, "Don't worry; I made sure to get it." She liked seeing this side of Masato. The side that could afford to make mistakes… The kind that could afford to feel safe. The two of them walked the rest of the way to the lab in silence as Hibiki carried Yuuto's lukewarm ramen. When they entered the lab Yuuto was over at his desk. He was working on some kind of drawing in his sketchbook, but upon seeing them enter he quickly shut the book.

Hibiki walked over and set down Yuuto's ramen in front of him as Masato walked up sitting down in the chair across from Yuuto saying, "Hey, I thought I would stop in for my checkup before the mission."

Yuuto turned to Hibiki and said in his usual strained and soft voice, "Thank you Hibiki."

"You're welcome" Hibiki said with small smile. She then walked over to her own desk to look over some of her own projects.

"The Akumugan has been performing excellently." Masato said.

Yuuto said something in reply, but Hibiki couldn't make it out from across the room.

"Yeah, I've used that ability. It has been very helpful for extracting information from people." Masato replied to whatever Yuuto had asked. "No, my nightmares haven't been getting worse. They aren't fun that's for sure, but that's nothing new.

That was a lie. Hibiki had noticed Masato had been looking worse when he woke up in the mornings, but why would he… It wasn't her business. Hibiki started looking through her own notes and trying to ignore their conversation. She looked over her recent successful cures. There was a paralysis poison; that the "Way of the Shinobi" had been using that she had managed to find an antidote for. It wasn't an earth shattering discovery but it was something… if only people would look at her research. About fifteen minutes passed by and Hibiki saw Masato rise and say farewell before leaving the room. Hibiki waited for a moment before getting up and running after him.

She didn't find him though. Masato had always been able to sneak around easily and blend into the shadows. It could be that his kekkei genkai gave him an advantage in that respect. Hibiki told herself it was fine; she could always ask him about it later. Reassuring herself that everything was fine, she turned and almost ran into an adult shinobi.

The shinobi stopped in his tracks saying, "Hey, watch where you're going." Hibiki apologized and started going around him as he continued with disgust, "Wait I know you… I didn't know you started showing your face in light day."

Hibiki hurriedly kept walking. She didn't want to deal with this today. Not when she was so happy. She then felt a firm grip grab her arm, and the man spoke to her disdainfully, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you. I understand 'you' might have trouble understanding simple courtesy, but for…" The man stopped talking as his grip suddenly left Hibiki's arm.

"Kindly unhand my friend." Masaru said casually.

The Man's tone changed to one of anger, "Let go of me you little punk."

There was the sound of someone backpedaling before coming to a stop as Masaru said, "Alright there you go."

"Look kid You might scare other people, but I know you're all bark no bite." The man said angrily.

"Sure thing, We can go right now." Masaru said; his voice never leaving the calm and collected state it was in.

The man hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "You're not even worth it." Hibiki then heard him spit before marching away loudly.

Hibiki slowly turned around as he left to see Masaru wiping his face and say loud enough for the man to hear, "What a charming guy." Masaru then turned to Hibiki and asked in a quieter voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Thank you." Hibiki replied quietly. Masaru always seemed to be there to look after everyone when they needed him.

Masaru smiled walking away and said, "Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" Then he jogged off. Probably to his afternoon training.

Hibiki watched him run off around a corner before turning around and heading back to the lab. "Friends", It was so nice to have so many in her life… She didn't know where she would be without them.

—

Katashi looked over at the clock in his room. It was about four in the afternoon. He had missed lunch again. It hadn't been intentional this time. He had just lost track of time as he looked over the latest reports from the Anbu squads. Hiroshi Sensei used to be a member of Anbu, and he had been able to get some friends of his to give some of their reports to Katashi. It was useful for Katashi to see what kind of attack patterns the "Way of The Shinobi" had been using, and what powerful Shinobi had decided to join their cause. Katashi went back to looking over the reports as he played with the water. He would turn the amount around his fingertips into crystals and draw them out of the cup before returning them to their original state and letting them fall back into the cup. He looked over a report that had seen Jyoji Shinko and his older brother Tsurayaki Shinko. They had taken out several Anbu squads… That wasn't accurate. Tsurayaki probably took them out while Jyoji needed to do nothing more than watch. Tsurayaki was a legend in his own right. He was said to be able to move at lightning speed, and make his blade vibrate so fast that it cut through almost anything in it's path. Jyoji was said to use the same techniques, but his mastery of them was far less refined. Katashi continued reading the reports, and considering what how to best deal with such strategies if he saw them. While he was formulating countermeasures, Katashi heard a knock on the door. He had heard that knock before. How hard it hit the door, and the pace with which it hit the door. They were little details, but if you understood them then a simple knock on the door was as good as a fingerprint. The only person he had trouble with was Masaru… Masaru had figured out that Katashi knew who was there because of how they knocked, and ever since then he had made of imitating different knocks. Katashi walked over to the door and opened it up to see his older brother Masakado standing there. Katashi was pretty sure he already knew why he was here.

"Hey, What do you want?" Katashi said guardedly.

Masakado looked down at Katashi condescendingly. He stood there for a moment before finally talking. "Is that how you say hello to your older brother? Maybe those "urchins" you associate with have rubbed off on you."

Katashi narrowed his eyes, "You mean my teammates, and friends?" Normally Katashi would add an extra bit on account of one of the group, but with his brother he would rather not give him the satisfaction.

Masakado took a deep breathe before beginning his lecture. "I mean the degenerates you surround yourself with. I mean the troublemaker who seems to always be covered in blood. I mean the quiet orphan who always seems to be in a fight in the village. I mean the pathetic cripple who has no place on a team. I mean the… well you probably know more about her than I do. The only saving grace in your choice of 'friends' is that Shun girl… or at least she would be if she wasn't so loyal to the rest of them. Which brings me to you. We gave you an opportunity to leave them, and you turn it down? What have you started to bond with these these…"

Katashi cut him off, "Decent people." Katashi's remark was met with a quick blow across his face. Katashi looked up his brother defiantly.

Masakado looked down at him with disgust. "You know the rules of our family. How dare you cut me off! Have you really so forgotten where you came from, and become nothing more than one of them?"

Katashi stared Masakado in the eye and asked levelly, "Would that be so bad?" his remark was met with another slap to the face.

Masakado looked at him shaking his head. "What is wrong with you how could you even say that? When did you become such a… disappointment? You had so much promise a year ago, and now… you've started becoming like them…"

Katashi interrupted his brother again, "A capable shinobi?" Katashi knew a third strike was coming and this time he ducked… only to meet his brothers knee in his gut.

His brother stood over him. He couldn't see him but he could feel the disgust. "I can't believe what you've become. Anyway I'm not here to tell you that you're an embarrassment to the family. Which from our conversation I'm beginning to think you are. I'm here to inform you that if you don't leave these ruffians all behind and join a new team. Then the family will have no choice to disown you."

Katashi was shocked by those words as he knelt on the ground holding his stomach. Even with how his family was… He didn't think they would go so far as to disown him.

Masakado continued, "because as much of an embarrassment to our family you're turning out to be. Your "friends" are even more of an embarrassment. Especially that… Masaru, You know who his father is. And if that weren't enough he seems to go around causing trouble. Only today he tried to start a fight with one of our family's friends."

Katashi had started getting up as he asked, "Did the guy deserve it?"

Masakado grabbed Katashi by his collar and asked incredulously, "what is wrong with you? If I have to I'll…"

Katashi interrupted him a third time, "You'll what hit me?"

Masakado's fist flew towards Katashi's face, but was stopped just before it connected.

Hiroshi Sensei stood there holding Masakado's arm. "Do we have a problem here?" He asked smoothly.

Masakado lowered his arm saying, "No problem, I'm just talking with my brother."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow as he said, "Talking is usually less physical." Hiroshi Sensei and Masakado stood there staring at each other for approximately fifteen seconds. Until Hiroshi Sensei asked, "Would you mind letting go of Katashi?"

Masakado slowly lowered Katashi, not taking his eyes off Hiroshi Sensei before looking down at Katashi and saying, "You have until you return from your mission to decide." Masakado looked down at him arrogantly shaking his head, and said, "Make the right choice. You don't belong with these kind of people."

"Or maybe it's exactly where I belong." Katashi retorted.

Masakado looked like a a vein was about to burst, but he didn't do anything because of Hiroshi Sensei. He just took a deep breathe with daggers in his eyes and left. Once he was gone Hiroshi Sensei turned to Katashi and asked, "Are you all right?"

Katashi nodded his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine." In a weird way he was better than fine. In the past he had always shut up and fell in line after the first strike.

Hiroshi Sensei gave him a look like he didn't believe him.

Katashi turned and walked back into his room shutting the door as he said, "Really I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go back inside, and prepare for tomorrow."

Hiroshi Sensei's voice was dripping with concern as he said, "Alright, if you ever need to talk I'm always here."

With that Katashi shut the door and went back to studying. It wasn't fifteen minutes later that Katashi heard Masakado's knock on the door. He rose angrily and marched over to the door flinging it open, and saying, "What!"

Masaru stood in the doorway with a sly smile painted on his face. "It went that badly, huh." Masaru said with what Katashi thought was amusement for a moment until the look in Masaru's eyes betrayed his intentions. He was concerned.

Katashi sighed, that was one more for Masaru. "I already told Hiroshi Sensei that I'm fine. So, there is no reason to worry."

"We missed you at lunch" Masaru said as he tossed him a bag. "You know we do notice when you're not around."

Katashi Caught the bag, and looked inside to see a container with ramen inside… just how he liked it.

"Anyway I have to go do my evening sprints, but remember don't be a stranger."

Katashi looked up, but Masaru was already jogging away. Katashi walked back into his room opening the container of ramen. It was fresh. Masaru must have picked it up just before he came over. Katashi sat down and relaxed. Love, it was a weird word, but it was something he had never felt like he knew. Until he had met these unlikely friends of his.

—

Love, What a weird word for torture. Shun was walking back to her room. She had finished her Jutsu training just as the sun was setting, and now she was making her way back to her room under the street lights. Why couldn't she just forgive him? He had done what he had done with the best of intentions. He had already apologized several times. Why couldn't she just get over it and move on. Why couldn't she stop feeling so afraid that he was going to hurt her again. Everything had always come easily to Shun. Using Taijutsu felt as natural as walking. Ninjustsu felt as natural as breathing. Every teacher that had worked with her had said that she had enough talent to become a Kage. So why was this thing that just tied her heart and stomach in knots so difficult to get a hold of? She kept walking frustratedly down the path towards her room hoping some solace would come to her. There was no point in worrying over it. She tried to focus on the mission. It was a simple guard duty mission. The town had never been attacked because there were so many patrols that kept watch in the area. So it was going to be a smooth mission. Almost a vacation in a small rice farming town… like where she and Yuuto were from. Ahh, why couldn't she go just a few seconds without him coming up? He was on her mind all day and night. Being around him made her feel safe, and at the same time afraid. She loved being around him, but she was always unsure if he felt the same way. She could just ask him. Yeah that would go well. Hey I feel like I'm in love with you. She could already picture him leaving with that slow and careful walk of his… She was hopeless. If only there was a Manuel or something. She opened the door to her room, and walked in anxiously.

She then flopped down on her bed and thought to herself, "Why am I doing this to myself?" Shun then saw something out of the corner of her eye. Lying at the door there was a small paper. Shun got up and walked over picking up the paper and opening it. Inside was a sketch of her, She remembered exactly what it was of… it was when he first came to apologize to her. She gazed over how there was such detail in every part of it. From the tears at the corners of her eyes. To how the sun settled on different parts of her hair. Even the small bugs that were nearby. Underneath the sketch was a small message. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." As if in answer to her question She thought, "Oh yeah that's why." She set the sketch down on her dresser. She could go to Yuuto. They would talk it out, and when that was done she would tell him that she was in love with him. She would just wait until after the mission was over. She had always said that, but somehow this time. She was more sure than ever that she meant it. She started preparing for bed as she told herself, "This is going to be an easy mission. There would be plenty of time for Yuuto and her to spend time together. Before, she finally took the leap and hoped he caught her. When she finally lay down in bed to go to sleep she said to herself, "Everything is going to be fine. Yuuto and I will have plenty of time to things work it out. After all, This is going to be a easy mission." Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Kyuso sat afraid as he looked up at the enemy shinobi, Jyoji Shinko. Kyuso felt the large gashes on his body screaming with pain, but it paled in comparison to the fear he felt. Jyoji stood calmly electricity dancing along the blade. His amber hair blowing in the breeze. Jyoji was staring at Kyuso with a look of excitement? No, it was anticipation. Jyoji was looking forward to what was coming next, and Kyuso had seen his work before.

Jyoji began to walk towards Kyuso's bleeding body. A large smile crept along his face as he said, "Are you afraid?"

Kyuso bristled with what pride he had left as he replied, "Takanori and Ryoko will be coming any second, and they are far stronger than I am. So if I were you I would run."

Jyoji looked at him dumbfounded.

Kyuso pressed his opportunity, "Yeah, you should be afraid. They fought in the Shinobi war, and Ryoko is even considered a war hero in her own right. When they're done with your partner they'll be coming for you next. So, if I were you I would run." He smiled proud of himself… and Jyoji began to laugh.

Jyoji was rocking back in forth as if everything Kyuso had said was so ridiculous that he couldn't help but laugh. Through his hysterical laughter Jyoji managed to say, "you are one funny guy."

"What's so funny about what I said?" Kyuso asked apprehensively.

Jyoji gave Kyuso a amused smile as a twisted joy danced in his blue eyes. Jyoji's smile broadened into a malevolent grin as he asked, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Kyuso feeling despair crawling it's way into his heart.

Jyoji's partner landed on a nearby tree. He stood for a moment looking over the two of them before asking, "Have you even gotten started yet?"

Jyoji looked over to his partner and said, "You have to savor these moments. You can't rush genius."

The man rolled his cold green eyes. Unlike Jyoji's vibrant and lively demeanor; this man seemed to be cold and unfeeling.

Jyoji elegantly bowed and gestured to the man saying, "Allow me to introduce my brother Tsurayaki Shinko…"

Tsurayaki interrupted Jyoji, "Enough with the theatrics. We have better things to do than taunt this 'village dog'."

"How did you escape Takanori and Ryoko?" Kyuso asked afraid that he already knew the answer.

Tsurayaki looked down calmly at Kyuso and said, "I didn't escape."

Kyuso felt the despair sink into his heart. They were dead.

Jyoji seemed to glow as Kyuso plummeted into despair. He then looked to his brother and asked, "Did they at least put up a good fight?"

Tsurayaki shrugged seemingly upset, "They were a disappointment."

Kyuso sank down. How could they just be dead? They had always seemed untouchable to Kyuso. He lowered his head to stare at the ground. He was going to die.

"Aw look now his spirit is broken. Now how am I going to have my fun?" Jyoji said annoyed.

"You don't need to have your 'fun'. You just need to extract information. That is after all the only reason I even work with you." Tsurayaki said with disgust.

"Look I know you don't like me, but any artist needs time to create." Jyoji replied blissfully saying the last word.

"What you create is not art. It's the sick creations of a twisted mind." Tsurayaki said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"You say sick creation, and I say brilliant work of art. So let's just agree to disagree." Jyoji replied saucily.

There was a long moment of silence before Tsurayaki said, "Will you just get on with it?"

"With pleasure!" Jyoji said exuberantly. "Hey chin up friend I want to tell you something."

Kyuso looked up slowly to see Jyoji smiling sadistically down at him.

Jyoji the walked toward him slowly; speaking softly as he approached, "Look, I know you think things are bad. and that they, can't get any worse; but I need you to know something." Jyoji crouched down letting his face come right in front of Kyuso's. "We are just getting started."

—

Katashi woke up. He got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom. He took his shower and dried himself off. He then put on his clothes, and his gear. Walked back in the bathroom to brush his teeth; because he had forgotten. He gave his room a once over; to make sure everything in his room was where it was supposed to be. Katashi then went over to the door to his small apartment and opened the door.

Katashi yawned as his morning haze left him, and his brain started to switch off of auto-pilot. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. The wind was gently blowing through the trees, and some song birds began to sing their early morning song. And of course, What would any morning be without Masaru doing his early morning run. Katashi still couldn't figure out how he did it. Train from the before dawn until dusk everyday and still be ready for a fight. Masaru jogged casually off to… his strength training spot… because of course he would push extra hard right before a mission. Katashi watched as Masaru jogged into the distance. That guy was something else.

Katashi decided to change his focus to getting some breakfast. He walked along the until he came to the stairs down from the second story. Katashi put his hand on the cold metal railing as he walked down to the first floor. Katashi then made his way to Mr. Tsukahara's ramen shop. There weren't many people walking the town this early; which was fine with Katashi. Katashi looked around as he walked. Things were generally calm in town, but you never know and it was better safe than sorry. After a few minutes of walking Katashi came to Mr. Tsukahara's ramen shop. Mr Tsukahara was in the back washing a empty pot. Probably from Masaru's early morning breakfast. Katashi silently walked up to the counter taking a seat.

Mr. Tsukahara was talking to himself as he cleaned, "Yes I understand that you are young and full of confidence; but maybe you should try come back from a mission without almost getting yourself killed. I know you don't care if you die, but some of the rest of us do."

Katashi decided that Mr. Tsukahara's soliloquy was getting a little too personal for him to just sit quietly listening. "Hello Mr. Tsukahara how is today going?" Katashi asked trying to be as personable as he could.

Mr. Tsukahara dropped the pot into the sink so that it clattered lightly. Mr. Tsukahara looked at Katashi startled and said, "Well hello there Katashi. Have you been there long?"

Katashi sat calmly and replied, "Long enough."

Mr. Tsukahara let out a long sigh as he turned back to his work. "Masaru needs to stop taking so many risks. If he doesn't stop it's gonna catch up to him."

This was far from the first time Katashi had heard someone say this about Masaru. But at the end of each day, somehow; Masaru was still standing. And, everyone he fought was dead. "He can take care of himself. I think he may be one of the strongest shinobi I know, and I'm not just referring to his physical strength."

Mr. Tsukahara shook his head while he continued to clean the pot. He then let his shoulders slump and said, "But, he's not invincible; and if he keeps going like this he is going to find himself in over his head one day. And then…" Mr. Tsukahara trailed off.

Katashi looked at Mr. Tsukahara and gently said, "He means a lot to you."

Mr. Tsukahara nodded as he finished cleaning the pot. Then he turned around to Katashi and asked, "Anyway would you like the regular?"

Katashi nodded and said with a smile, "Yes please."

Mr. Tsukahara turned and began to prepare the ramen bowl while making idle small chat. Katashi began to let his mind wander. If someone could kill Masaru then what did that mean for the rest of them? He had watched Masaru. And, many of the injuries Masaru sustained happened; because, he had stepped into a fight he had no business being in. Masaru seemed like a glory seeker to many, but in truth, he was far more complex than they thought… Or he let on. A steaming bowl of ramen slid in front of Katashi.

"Here you go, kid" Mr. Tsukahara said with some pep. Though it seemed like a facade from what Katashi could tell.

Katashi thanked Mr Tsukahara for the meal before digging in. As Katashi ate he considered the coming mission… for a moment. The town was so safe even he had to admit the odds of something going awry were so astronomically low. Which could mean… no he wasn't that paranoid. Everything was fine. The town held no strategic value nor would anything of value be passing through. Which meant there was nothing to be gained by attacking the village. If that weren't enough it was at an intersection between 6 patrol routes; making it a very difficult target. It was the reason it had never been attacked. Because it was both a difficult target and possessed no strategic value. And on account of that combination; the Way of The Shinobi had rarely gone near it for those reasons. But maybe the reasons they wouldn't attack; are exactly why they would. Katashi shook his head. He really needed to relax.

"Hey there Katashi" A voice said from behind him; it was Masato. With Hibiki right behind him. Katashi had noticed that "she" liked to hang around him like a lost puppy.

Katashi inhaled. This was not the time to start a fight. He just needed to be polite for the moment. With that in mind Katashi levelly said, "Hello there, how are you two doing this morning." He wasn't sure if it was okay for him to be so accepting of her, but considering that he would probably be without a family soon. He might as well commit to this one.

Masato seemed pleased by his answer; because he let out a big smile and said, "We're doing really well how about you?"

Katashi looked over the two of them for a moment. Hibiki looked taken aback by Katashi's casual response. It didn't matter if he believed it. He just needed to be kind to her; she was after all a member of their 'band of misfits'. Katashi then replied, "I've just been considering the coming mission."

Masato laughed, "You mean the vacation we have coming up?" As he laughed a smile spread across Hibiki's face.

What was up with the two of them. Not only was it unusual for Masato to laugh; but even more than that, Masato was usually more paranoid than Katashi was. And, Hibiki was smiling and cheerful. What had happened? Katashi began to look down to their hands for confirmation of the theory that had begun to form in his mind. They were holding each other's hand. Katashi then looked up at them and said, "So, you two finally had the talk?" They both got an embarrassed look on their faces. That made one out of two. Masaru owed him some money.

Masato laughed, "Yeah we did. I told her that I loved her, and she said she felt the same way so yeah." A broad smile spread across his face.

Hibiki giggled and said, "Well he looked so adorable. How could I say no?" Then Hibiki's face became more somber as she asked, "Are you okay with this."

Katashi saw a distressed look come over Masato's face; which was followed by him staring daggers at Katashi. Katashi ignored him and said, "Of course I'm happy for you two." Katashi was inwardly taken aback by what he said; because it was genuine. What did that mean? Did he say it because of Masato? Or, did he really feel happy for her as well? Would it be so bad if he did feel happy for her?

Masato relaxed and smiled. "Glad to know that" Masato said with relief.

Hibiki looked at Katashi with relief as some tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you" Hibiki said as happiness washed over her face.

Why? When did his opinion matter to her? Did it always matter to her? If that was true then how much had he hurt her by the words he had said to her in the past. "No problem" Katashi said not sure what else to say. What else could he say?

Hibiki blinked back the tears and gave him a big smile asking, "Mind if we join you for some breakfast?"

"Not at all" Katashi said with a small smile creeping its way onto his face. Katashi was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he had a genuine smile.

After that the both sat down to his right with Hibiki sitting next to him. And he didn't mind this time. She was a part of this new family of his. As soon as that word entered his mind; he knew he needed to go have a talk. These people were his family. More than his "real" family had ever been. So what kind of person would he be if he didn't tell his family that he cared about them.

"Is everything alright?" Hibiki asked.

Katashi looked up to see a look of concern on Hibiki's face. Was she always this kind? He also noticed Masato's look of concern that was woven with caution. He had hurt her with his words many times hadn't he? Katashi let out a sigh of regret and said, "Sorry, I just have something on my mind."

"Did I say something or do something?" Hibiki said with fear in her eyes.

Katashi shook his head saying, "You're fine. To be honest, I wasn't even listening to the conversation. I have been thinking about something else." With that he put down some money for the meal and rose to go talk to Masaru. And without a word began to walk away.

"Anything I can do?" Hibiki asked with concern evident in her voice.

Katashi turned and looked over to her. She looked so concerned and afraid. It was different than the guarded look that usually dominated her face. "You could smile. It's a good look for you." Katashi said and then walked away. Was that a weird thing to tell someone? Katashi decided not to worry about it. He definitely didn't know.

Hibiki called after him, "Alright!"

He didn't remember her being so happy before. Should he do something. Katashi wasn't sure what he should do; so he just kept walking.

He walked over to Masaru's strength training spot. It was outside of town. So it took him a while to walk there. On his way he saw some friends of his "family" give him judgmental looks. In the past it would have bothered him, but right now he felt really good. And, he didn't care. After a while Katashi found himself at Masaru's training grounds. There were a variety of weights strewn about. There were also a many gashes in the ground and on the trees all around the place. And, in the middle of all of it was Masaru meditating. His chest was heaving, and the sweat was rolling down his chest. The sun shone it's light through the trees onto his very toned muscularly lean figure. Katashi decided to stand there and wait; so that he didn't interrupt Masaru's meditation. After about ten minutes Masaru opened his eyes and rose.

He smiled at Katashi and said, "Hey there, thanks for waiting."

Katashi looked Masaru dead in the eyes and said, "You know you have people who care about you right?"

Masaru gave him a quizzical look.

Katashi began to say what he needed to, "I was talking with Mr. Tsukahara and he is really concerned about you." Masaru gave him a knowing look, but Katashi ignored him as he continued. "And, he's not the only one." Masaru looked at him a little confused. Katashi continued levelly, "We have seen how you are Masaru. You run to fights, and I know that most people think you are just crazy. And, I know that those who know you best think; that you do it for others. But I have watched you. And, I noticed why you really run into the fire each time… You love how it burns."

Masaru gave Katashi a skeptical look and said, "I'm not some masochist."

Katashi shook his head before calmly replying, "I didn't say that you enjoyed the pain. I said you enjoy the fire. You love the adrenaline in your veins. You love being in the thick of it, and everything hanging on the line. But my question to you is. How long can you keep this up? How long until you leap into a fire, and it consumes you? And what about the rest of us? What about Mr. Tsukahara, or Ichirou Sensei, or Hiroshi Sensei? What about Yuuto, Shun, Masato, Hibiki, or me. What happens to the rest of us when you're gone?"

Masaru let out a sigh and tranquilly said, "You all will figure things out."

Katashi gave Masaru a disbelieving look. How could Masaru say that after everything he had said?

"I'm not a fool" Masaru continued. "I know I'm not immortal. I know; that one day, I will probably get in over my head. But, until that day I will keep going. I will keep running into the 'fire'. Because this is who I am, and I'm not gonna stop. Until I'm six feet deep. But, it's not because I love the adrenaline. It's because I love that feeling when you have laid it all and come out on the other side. That's why I do it."

Katashi stared at him dazed from what he just heard. After a moment he gathered his thoughts, and began to frustratedly ask. "So what you'll just die and…"

Masaru interrupted him as he began to pick up the weights on the ground and put them away. "Leave everyone behind. Since when did my life belong to all of you? I know why I do what I do; and there is more to it than you seem to know. So don't worry about me, because it won't change a thing."

Katashi looked at him and angrily said, "So we are all supposed to watch. As you run yourself off a cliff, and plummet to the ground shattering into a million pieces?"

Masaru smiled as he put on his shirt; walked past Katashi giving him a pat on the shoulder; and said, "Yes." Katashi stood there confused and reeling. Masaru then continued, "And who knows, Maybe instead of shattering into a million pieces; I'll learn to fly."

Then Masaru was gone, and Katashi was left there alone trying to make sense of all that he had heard.


	4. Chapter 3

Tsurayaki looked over the mess that lay before him. As the sick demented freak that shared his blood. Cackled standing over a frayed corpse that had pieces of itself lying about.

Jyoji turned to Tsurayaki and with a enraptured smile asked, "How can you not see the beauty in this?"

Tsurayaki felt his stomach turn as he gazed upon the degenerate and his vile work. He then said to this creature, "Because there is nothing beautiful about it. What you do is sick and perverse, and the only reason I work with you is that you are 'talented' at extracting information from individuals."

Jyoji held his arms wide open, the blood dripping off him, and said, "Aw it's not because we are family?"

Tsurayaki pushed his katana from his sheath so that the blade gleamed in the early morning light. Tsurayaki then with venom in his voice said, "I told you not to call us that."

Jyoji smiled and retorted, "Is it because of mom and dad?"

Tsurayaki flew from his perch in the blink of an eye. He was already on top of Jyoji with his blade to his throat before Jyoji had time to react. "Choose your next words very carefully."

Jyoji smiled and lay there quietly. Tsurayaki got off him and sent an electric shock down his blade; so that it vibrated any blood off. He then put it away and stared down as the twisted freak rose from the grass.

Jyoji then quietly asked, "So what's next?"

Tsurayaki looked out towards the horizon and said, "Next we prepare our visit to Iwakumo."

—

Masaru finished putting on his clothes for the mission. His hair was still wet from the shower; but he decided to let it be, as he usually did. Had he been to hard on Katashi? No, Katashi needed to hear things like that plainly. Masaru wouldn't have done him any favors by dancing around the issue, and Now Masaru just needed to give him time to process everything. Masaru walked over to his vest. And put it on feeling its familiar weight descend upon his shoulders. After that he strapped on his shin weights followed by his forearm weights. He then put on his cloak and walked out of his apartment. Masaru then walked lazily over to the groups meeting place. He walked down the middle of every street he walked down on his way to the group. People would move to the sides of the street; when they saw him coming. Some people would give him nasty looks, and others would give him looks of fear. He even saw the "charming fellow"; that he had met the other day. Who decided to spit on his jacket, but Masaru just kept walking unperturbed. Masaru inwardly laughed to himself, "Does that soothe your injured pride?" Masaru kept walking untroubled by their treatment of him. At least now they were too scared to try anything physical.

Masaru kept walking until he came to the edge of the town, and saw most of the group waiting for him. However, Masato and Hibiki were not with them. They were off alone talking in private outside town under a tree. Masaru sauntered up to the group and asked, "So how is everyone doing this morning?"

Ichirou Sensei had his usual cold demeanor as he replied, "We're fine Masaru, and you're ten minutes late."

Hiroshi Sensei gave Masaru a big smile and enthusiastically said, "Oh don't mind him, he's just being a stickler for rules; as he usually is."

Ichirou Sensei raised an eyebrow and said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my students not to listen to me."

Hiroshi Sensei shrugged saying, "Sorry Ichirou, but you tend to be a bit too strict about these things."

The two of them then started having a friendly argument

Masaru looked over to the rest of the group. Katashi was standing there, and he looked like he was still processing the conversation they had earlier. Shun and Yuuto were both standing farther apart than they normally would be. Which reminded him; he owed Katashi money. Masaru then looked off in the distance to Masato and Hibiki. They seemed to be having a rather serious conversation. Considering that they weren't holding hands and laughing like they had been of late. "Today is just gonna be tons of fun" Masaru thought sarcastically to himself. Masaru then started thinking about what kind of jokes he could make to ease the mood.

He was consumed in thought when Ichirou Sensei called to him, "Masaru!"

"Yes Ichirou Sensei" Masaru said straightening up.

"Time to get moving" Ichirou Sensei said about ten feet from Masaru. The group had started to head out of town leaving Masaru with his thoughts. Masaru quickly caught up with them. As he approached; he noticed Yuuto attempting to carry his own bag. Which was usually carried by Shun. Masaru came up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Apparently it wasn't gently enough since he noticed Yuuto wince.

"Sorry about that, You want any help with your bag? Masaru asked.

Yuuto kept walking while he replied, "I'm fine thanks though."

But, Masaru knew he wasn't. So as gently as he could; he took the bag from Yuuto. He grabbed the strap and pulled it over Yuuto's head in one swift and clean motion. Masaru then hoisted it on his shoulder. And kept walking while saying, "No, you're not."

Yuuto stood dazed for a moment before he continued walking and softly said, "Thank you."

"No problem" Masaru said while he continued walking.

Masaru looked over to Masato and Hibiki They started to join up with the group. They each had a somber look on their face. Well There was no way Masaru could let that stand. He came behind the two of them. He then considered how to best handle the situation. Once he had formed a loose plan. He grabbed Masato's arm and pulled him into Hibiki; while he swung around the other side of her. Hibiki looked surprised by suddenly being surrounded by the two of them.

Masaru then talked as smoothly as he could, "Hey Masato, Do you remember what you first told me when you saw Hibiki? Masato shook his head trying to get Masaru to stop, but Masaru had no intention of stopping. "Really? Well, I remember. You saw her walk into the room and you whispered, 'Wow she's gorgeous' It was adorable how lovesick for her you were." Masato's face turned red as he stared pleadingly up at Masaru, but Masaru still wasn't done. "And I remember how you would tape flowers to her door. Whenever, you noticed she was having a bad day."

Masato finally spoke up embarrassedly stammering, "Masaru stop please?"

Masaru still had one last thing to say, "That was nothing compared to the time you gathered all those stones from the river, and…" Masato quickly covered Masaru's mouth while his face became a deep red.

The two of them stood there staring at each other. Then Hibiki started to laugh. Masato looked over at her, and Masaru peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. The happy expression that had been gracing her face lately had returned. Masato then looked back to Masaru with uncertainty on his face. Masaru shot him a wink and pulled away from the two of them. He had done what he had to. He then watched as they began to laugh together like they had been lately.

Masaru then looked around the rest of the group. Ichirou Sensei and Hiroshi Sensei seemed to be happy with their own small talk. Katashi just needed to be left to his own thoughts for the moment. Which left Yuuto and Shun. What had gone wrong this time? Were they still having problems over Yuuto's lie. Masaru sighed and thought, "Those lovesick fools."

He dropped back to talk to Yuuto and quietly asked, "Everything alright?"

Yuuto nodded weakly as he stared at the ground and unconvincingly said, "Yeah everything is fine. By the way you never checked in with me before the mission."

Masaru had forgotten; or maybe he just didn't feel like him and Yuuto going in circles again. He honestly didn't know which one it was. He shrugged and said, "I guess I forgot."

"We can do it now if you're up for it" Yuuto said still looking at the ground.

Masaru took a deep breath. Sure, he could go over how the Ketsuekigan had been handling. He then spoke trying to hide his disappointment at getting sidetracked; and he also already knew how this conversation was going to go. Masaru then replied doing his best to sound chipper, "Yeah we can talk about it now. What do you want to know?"

Yuuto was silent for a moment and then asked, "Have you eased back on your usage of it?"

It was exactly what Masaru had thought he was going to ask. Masaru had been over this with Yuuto several times, but if he wanted to bring it up again. Then that was up to him. He looked over at him and casually said, "No, I haven't"

Yuuto was quiet again for a moment longer this time and then he asked, "You understand that it's a bad idea right? From my research on the Ketsuekigan If you push to hard with it; it could have severely negative effects on your long term health. I really wish you would reconsider."

Masaru shrugged and calmly replied, "Well I don't plan on slowing down my usage of it. It offers many exceptional advantages in battle, and if my health starts to deteriorate because of it. Then I'll deal with that when it happens."

Yuuto looked up at him and pleadingly said, "I know you aren't concerned about yourself, but I wish you would take as good care of yourself as you do everyone around you."

Masaru could see a look of intense concern in Yuuto's eyes. Before Yuuto winced and Looked back at the ground. Masaru walked beside him in silence for a moment. Then he turned to Yuuto and asked, "What about you and Shun how are things going with that?"

Yuuto's spirit seemed to sink at the mention of her name. Yuuto then spoke with defeat in his voice, "She is still hurt." Masaru wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure what to say. Masaru began to think about what he could say; as Yuuto continued, "I had thought I was doing the right thing at the time, but in the end my secrets did more harm than good for her." They walked in silence for a moment before Yuuto asked Masaru with a profound pain in his voice, "What do I do Masaru? How do I fix this?"

Masaru sighed audibly and said, "I don't know that you can just 'fix' something like this." You just have to be there for her; so that when she is ready to forgive you. She won't have to go far." Yuuto looked down at the ground with a mix of pain and determination on his face; as Masaru continued to talk, "I know you meant well when you lied to her, but I need you to promise me something Yuuto." And then, Masaru stopped walking. After a moment Yuuto also stopped and looked him in the eyes. Masaru spoke slowly and forcefully; so that he could drive home this point, "Never lie to her again. The truth may be painful, but a lie from you will be even more painful to her than any difficult truth. Remember that." Then Masaru started walking again, and Yuuto began to walk alongside him. His gaze returning to the ground.

Masaru then walked around small talk with the different everyone as they marched along. It wasn't a long journey to Iwakumo, but there was plenty of time to kill. As they got closer to Iwakumo; Masaru noticed two cloaked figures in the distance. They were there for a moment. One in black and the other in red. Then they vanished in an instant. Masaru looked around the group to see if anyone else saw them as well. Ichirou Sensei was facing the other way making idle chatter with Hiroshi Sensei; Masato and Hibiki were flirting and laughing with each other. Yuuto and Shun seemed to be too taken by there own thoughts to notice anything else. Katashi however was looking Masaru right in the eye. He had seen it too.

Hiroshi Sensei looked over his shoulder and asked Katashi, "You have been extra quiet this morning; is everything alright?"

Katashi looked over to Hiroshi Sensei and nodded saying, "Yeah everything is fine."

Katashi was right. There was no point in worrying the others, and it was probably nothing anyways. Masaru relaxed for a moment, but then he felt a familiar fire rise in his chest as he thought to himself, "Or maybe it wasn't."


End file.
